This invention relates to a ventilating device for high-speed rolling stocks.
The high-speed rolling stocks, represented by Shinkansen, are airtight structures, so that ventilating devices for permuting the air inside the car and the air outside the car are mounted at a predetermined rate. The ventilating device has the capability of ventilating while maintaining the pressure variation inside the car within a predetermined range, against the compression wave (positive pressure) during passing of tunnels, and the expansion wave (negative pressure).
This ventilating device is, as is disclosed in Gazette of Japanese Patent No. 2,685,521, provided with an exhaust fan and an air supply fan at both ends of an electric motor with its rotary shaft provided horizontally. Also, in order to cool the electric motor, the electric motor is covered by a case, and the exhaust air from the passenger car reaches the exhaust fan via the case.
Generally, the ventilating device has its case for cooling the electric motor fixed to the end brackets of the electric motor. This makes the assembly operation of the ventilating device difficult.
Moreover, in order to maintain the predetermined capability of the ventilating device, it is necessary to remove (clean) the dust collected at the impellers of the blowers periodically, and to exchange the bearings of the electric motors. That is, disassembly operation for maintenance operation of the ventilating device becomes necessary. In this case, because the above-mentioned case is fixed to the end brackets of the electric motor, the disassembly operation was troublesome.
The object of the present invention is to simplify assembly operation and disassembly operation.
The above-mentioned object is accomplished by constituting a ventilating device from:
a ventilating blower installed inside an air flow path inside a box, including an electric motor with an rotary shaft provided in a horizontal direction;
an opening provided to a surface in a vertical direction or in a horizontal direction of the box, for inserting the ventilating blower;
a plate for covering the opening; and
at least two openings for ventilation provided to a structure comprising the box and the lid.
The xe2x80x9ctwo in numberxe2x80x9d of the openings in above-mentioned xe2x80x9ctwo openingsxe2x80x9d is the case of equipping one above-mentioned ventilating blower in one above-mentioned box. The ventilating blower in this case is either a blower for exhaust or a blower for air supply. When two air flow paths, that is, a blower for air supply and a blower for exhaust are equipped in one box, the number of the openings becomes four.
Also, there are cases when this opening is provided to above-mentioned plate, and an opening (covered by a plate) for inserting the ventilating blower could be used for at least one of the openings.